


Making the right choice

by Bablefisk



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Series Spoilers, episode: s4e14 I Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Kurt trying to make the right choice for his romantic future after what happens in 4x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the right choice

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: All thanks to The Other. All mistakes are my own.   
> AU: My thoughts on which way things should go for Kurt.   
> Warnings: Spoilers for 4x14

Kurt buttoned up his shirt as he looked at himself in the mirror. Blaine was sitting on the hotel bed behind him, following his movements.

“Tell me now that we’re not back together.”

His words didn’t surprise Kurt, but he still wished Blaine hadn’t said them. Mostly because he knew the younger man didn’t like the answer, and Kurt didn’t really want to say it out loud.

“I mean, it was fun...” Kurt hedged off, just as Blaine interrupted his “But...” with “Don’t”.

“I’m not gonna let you minimize this, Kurt. It’s no accident that we were together at Christmas and again on Valentine’s day.” Blaine got up from the bed and walked towards him, and Kurt really wished he would stop - both talking and walking. Of course he continued both, getting Kurt’s jacket on the way.

“And we’re going to be together for many, many more, no matter how much you pretend that this doesn’t mean anything.”

Kurt could feel the pressure of Blaine’s hands on his shoulders, and he almost wanted to physically remove them. He loved Blaine, of course he did, and he probably always would, but they had lost something. Blaine would always be his first love, his first in many things, really, but all Kurt could think was that it was time this first ended.

“I’ll see you downstairs.” Kurt almost whispered in Blaine’s ear, and he could see in the other boys’ eyes that he wanted Kurt to kiss him, but right now Kurt just wanted to get away and think.

He left the room key on the dresser, walking out alone. Instead of walking into the reception, he stepped outside. It was slightly cold, but he didn’t care; he needed the cold air to clear his head.

He hadn’t cheated, because as Blaine said, he and Adam were not exclusive. Right now, they’re friends, and they are dating, and Adam had been a great support as well as comfort. They had shared three dates, as they both had hectic schedules, but they had the time in Adam’s Apples, and they keep bumping into each other at school. Kurt liked Adam, a whole lot actually, but he had still felt as if a tendril of Blaine was hanging onto him, and he didn’t want to go into a relationship with that. Adam seemed to have understood that, and the last day before he had gone to Lima, Adam had met him in the hall, looked at him silently for a while, and simply said _“We’ll talk when you come back.”_

Kurt had gone to Lima with the thought that when he went back to New York, he would either be finished with Blaine as a boyfriend, or they would be back together. He hadn’t been sure he wanted to sleep with him, but when it happened, he had gone with it.  
He didn’t regret it, but he realized rather fast that something wasn’t right - which was what he was trying to figure out now. Suddenly, a somewhat random thought flashed through his mind.

_They had used a condom._

The thought hit him out of nowhere. They had used a condom. Or rather, Kurt had taken out the condom, without second thought. In the last four months of their relationship, they had done it bareback, as they were each other’s first, but Kurt couldn’t trust that anymore. And that really was the crux of the matter. Kurt trusted Blaine with many things; his life, his family, his friends, but not... not his heart. Not anymore. Blaine had done many stupid things throughout their relationship, and Kurt had forgiven him each time because he loved him, but there had been an invisible line.

A line that Blaine had crossed.

A smile formed on his face as he let out a relieved sigh. He could almost feel the rest of his attachment to Blaine let him go, and he felt strangely free.

As he walked into the reception again, his smile grew; he couldn’t wait to talk with Adam.

KADAM

Adam didn’t think anyone noticed, but he had been a little nervous ever since Kurt left for Lima. His nearest future would be decided during the next five days, and he felt he had the right be a little nervous for that.  
When he had first seen and then heard Kurt at the showcase, he had been instantly interested. Kurt was beautiful and sang like an angel, and Adam really wanted to get to know him, and maybe ask him out. Then Adam had found Kurt looking at the signup sheet, and had an excellent excuse to start talking to him. To his surprise, Kurt was somewhat shy and unsure of himself, and Adam just wanted to dig his way into the core and find the real Kurt (in more ways than one). He had loosened up, and by the time they had gone on the third date, Adam wanted them to be exclusive and official. Unfortunately, Kurt had some unfinished business with his ex, which Adam was sure was one of the many reasons for Kurt’s confidence issues. So when Kurt told him that he was going home to Lima for a wedding, Adam had understood at once, and instead of kissing him like he wanted to, he had told Kurt that they would talk when he came back.

After four long days, it seemed the time to talk had come on Sunday afternoon.

 

_Hi, I’m back in NY, would you want to go for a coffee? - K_

_Would love to, now? - A_

_I’m still at the airport, two hours at Starbucks? - K_

_See you then :) – A_

Those two hours was possibly the longest of Adam’s life, but they were finally coming to an end. He was leaning on the wall outside the café when Kurt came walking towards him, looking great as always and smiling a little brighter when they made eye contact. That was a good sign, right?

“Kurt.” Adam had noticed not longer after he met Kurt, that his English accent affected the other man quite a bit, and he shamelessly used the fact. Every time they met and Adam had started talking, he could see a slight sigh or shiver ripple through Kurt, and Adam had to try and not smile even brighter every time.

They hugged, a brief one, and went in, bought their drinks and claimed a table before they talked again.

“So, how was Lima?”

“It was good to see dad again, and meet up with a lot of my old friends, but it was also a lot of drama.”

Adam could see on Kurt’s face that there was something coming, and he wasn’t sure if he would like it or not.

“Look, Adam, I think you probably already know that I like you, but that I have been a bit weary to start something new because of my ex.”

Adam smiled a little and nodded; they hadn’t talked about it, but a few lips here and there had made it clear to Adam where the ‘problem’ lay.

“It’s not because I haven’t been interested; because I really have been. It’s just that I needed some kind of... closure, I guess, from my ex. He flew out here, told me he cheated, and left the day after. We never really talked properly, even when I saw him at Christmas, because my dad was there, and just, no. So, even though we broke up, everything was a little up in the air. I went on this trip with a clear thought; I would either get over Blaine, or start dating him again. I went to Lima, and long story short, I slept with him.”

Adam could feel his smile falling and he tensed up. He had known that was a possibility, and as they weren’t exclusive, he didn’t really feel like Kurt had cheated. The problem really was that it made the chance of Kurt getting back with his ex just a little bit higher. Kurt hurried on before he could say anything.

“I realized pretty quickly what I wanted after that. Blaine and a few friends kept saying we should be together, but all I could think about at that point was getting back here and talking to you. I realized that I don’t want him anymore.”

Once again, Adam’s smile grew. This could only be good, and the stone that had habited his stomach the last few hours was finally lifting.

“The point I’m trying to make here is that I am finished with him, I am over him, and I want to be with you. As a boyfriend.”

Kurt fell silent, and Adam watched him for a few seconds. He was clearly nervous, something Adam didn’t quite get as he thought he had been pretty obvious in showing what he wanted from Kurt. The countertenor was looking down in his lap, fiddling with the paper napkin. Adam lay his hand over Kurt’s, finally saying what he had wanted to for a few weeks.

“I would love to be your boyfriend.” He leaned forward and they finally shared a kiss.

KADAM

They walked back to Adam’s apartment, and watched movies and talked all evening. They were officially boyfriends, but decided to wait a few weeks before telling people they didn’t see every day. It also stayed off Facebook for a while, mostly so that it didn’t look like Kurt got a boyfriend two days after he slept with his ex, even if that is what happened. A few hours before they went Facebook official, Kurt sent off a text to Blaine.

_I have a boyfriend, wanted to let you know before it goes up on FB - K_

Kurt knew that some people back in Lima will give him shit for being with Adam and not Blaine, but he knows that he made the right choice.


End file.
